


The Twenty-Eighth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [28]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Twenty-Eighth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Twenty-Eighth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine.  
Anyone who sues over this stuff, needs their head examined.  


Pairings: J/B (mostly!)  
Rating: the whole range 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

Re: discussion on grammar, punctuation, spelling... 

Blair thought he was going crazy..."If I have to read one more paper, let alone one with incorrect spellings, poor punctuation, I mean my god, these are college students..." His thoughts trailed off as he continued to read and grade and correct English etc.."Hell, I'm not an English TA, this is Anthropology for crying out loud, I shouldn't have to correct common English!" 

His thoughts trailed off again, but this time for an all together different reason....someone was nibbling at his neck...tongue licking, coming around and up to his jaw. "God, I hope that's you, Jim." The tongue was now forcing its way into his mouth: "ohgodjimletitbeyouineedyounow morplezmorughughoysthtsitlowrlowrayyeeee!" 

allison 

* * *

Tidbit #2 

Obsenad: 

"Hey Chief, what's so funny?" 

"Oh, hi Jim. Just reading this amusing thread that's happening on one of my mailing lists." 

"What's it about?" 

"Well, some of my list-sibs have been posting their articles using non-standard English grammar, punctuation and capitalization and it's driving some of the other folks nuts." 

"Well, I can see how that would get on your nerves. I mean, look at that post. My head is spinning trying to figure out where the sentence starts and ends, trying to make heads and tails out of that paragraph...hell, it would drive _me_ nuts if I had to read it all the time." 

"Yeah, Jim, very true. But you can also see it as an the equivalent of speaking in a dialect or with an accent or using slang. For some people, it's just a habit that they got into doing. For others, an expression of their individuality." 

"Well, I don't know, Sandburg...what's the point of writing if you aren't going to effectively communicate? I mean, doesn't it make you look pretty dumb? Don't these people know how to properly form English sentences?" 

"Well, Jim, think of it like this: You drive around in that ratty old pickup truck when you could afford a nicer car, right?" 

"Hey, that's a classic! It's a great truck! What do _I_ care what someone else thinks about my truck?" 

"Exactly. You're not trying to make a statement or anything by driving it. You like it, it suits you. It makes you happy. Even if some folks think that you're uncultured or poverty-stricken, you'll keep driving it, right?" 

"Yeah..." 

"And if some people ignore you or don't take you seriously or what-have-you, you're willing to take that chance because you enjoy driving that truck, right? I mean, you're not going to rush out and buy a fancy car just because someone thinks you're a hick, right?" 

"Okay, okay, Chief, I see your point. Now that I've had my lecture for the day, how about some dinner." 

"Sounds great, big guy. Let me get my coat." 

* * *

boyd 

* * *

Tidbit #3 

* * *

Jim came home very late and very tired to find Blair still awake, staring at the computer screen and laughing. 

"What's so funny, love?" he asked. 

"Oh, it's this mailing list I belong to. Some people are complaining about the punctuation and spelling that some other people use, or don't use as the case may be. It's funny, but some people are getting all upset about it." 

"Well, you can punctuate me any way you like." replied Jim. "In fact, here let me show you." 

Jim sat down at the keyboard and typed something. Then he moved over to let Blair see. 

"That's interesting." remarked Blair. "What does it mean?" 

"Well, I think it makes our names appear more intimate than the usual punctuation, don't you?" 

"Yes, I suppose it does. Now why don't we go upstairs and I'll use some unusual punctuation to make us truly more intimate than usual. How does that grab you?" 

"Oh, that grabs me just fine!" gasped Jim. "And yes, that was a nice grab too." 

They went upstairs leaving the computer screen on. On it their names appeared together in this form: JIM/BLAIR 

* * *

Janet 

* * *

Tidbit #4 

* * *

Blair was sitting at the kitchen table working on his laptop. 

"Cool, perfect timing." 

Jim looked up from the book he was reading. He fondly gazed at his Guide. Smiling to himself, he ventured a question. 

"What's perfect timing?" 

"You know that list I'm on, the one you downloaded my mail for me from when my back was out? 

"You mean those discussion and fiction lists about our favorite TV show?" 

"Yeah, that's the one." 

"So what's perfect timing?" 

"Well, I had asked for some help finding a link that I inadvertently had deleted when I reorganized my bookmarks. What with pain meds, not being able to walk for three weeks and the new school year starting up I completely forgot to thank everyone that sent me the link to the right page. Now, the author who's page I had misplaced has written a new story in the series. All I have to do is write a little OT fiction piece mentioning my other letter and I can thank all those that wrote me at once." 

"Some of them wished you well with your back problems too." 

"I'll be sure to thank them also." 

"After you get that done, how about coming over here. There's a good movie on. I thought we could snuggle up together and watch it." Closing the laptop, Blair stood and casually stripped off his T-shirt and strolled towards the bathroom glancing back at Jim, he smiled with a twinkle in his eye. 

"I thought I'd take a shower and go to bed early." 

Jim was up and after him in a flash. 

"I think I'll join you in that shower, if you don't mind?" 

"Anytime, Lover, anytime." 

* * *

PenGwin 

* * *

Tidbit #5 

* * *

"Awwww, Maaannnnnn..." 

Blair's whine meandered out of his office through the loft before skittering down every single one of Jim's nerves. 

"What now?" he bellowed, trying not to show his irritation, and failing miserably. 

Blair stuck his head out of the door and looked to his Sentinel, who had camped out on the couch. 

"Sorry, didn't realize I verbalized. Just did _another_ rash of posting before reading all previously posted posts." Blair grinned in surprise and blinked. "Hey, alliteration. Cool." 

Jim sighed, although he was enchanted by Blair's glow of pleasure. "Didn't we discuss this _last time_ , Chief?" 

Blair shrugged and wandered over to sit next to Jim. "Yeah, but I've been running on fumes recently, and I forget all my good intentions when I think I have a really important point to make. Then, about twelve posts later, I find someone else has made my case already. Man, I feel like _such_ an idiot." 

Jim pulled his lover against his side, and proceeded to give Blair a light noogie. "Yeah, but you are _my_ idiot." 

Blair looked up through the mess of hair that Jim's noogie had created. "Thanks," he said dryly. "I knew I could count on your support." 

Jim's eyes gleamed at the vision before him; Blair's soft eyes and succulent lips peeking through the silky, vibrant hair. "Are you still on line?" 

Blair noticed the change in his Sentinel, and his voice took on a breathy quality. "No, I logged off when you bellowed." 

Jim's smile was pure evil as he bent down to ravish the mouth that was oh-so tempting. "Good. We'll deal with that later." 

Blair snuggled into Jim's arms, letting hot kisses wash away his concerns. 

* * *

Eliz1349 

* * *

Tidbit #6 

* * *

"Jim, I just can't understand why these kids in my classes, don't take the time to spell better. I mean, if I would've turned in a paper like this to my Professor, I would've received an F." 

"Blair, not everyone is great at spelling and punctuation. I had really bad grades in school, until my Dad made me sit, hour after hour, with a dictionary. Not something I want to repeat." 

"Well, but one kid wrote a letter, with the words out of place. How can I read that?" 

"You've got your job ahead of you, Chief. Why don't you talk to the kid. Maybe there's a problem." 

"Yeah, see you later, Jim." 

Jim and Blair arrived back at the apartment at the same time that night. Blair carrying his backpack, loaded down with books. "Wow, Chief, you've enough books to start a library." 

"Jim, you're right. I talked to the kid, and he has dyslexia. He knows what to say, but it gets scrambled up when he tries to write it. All these books are on a way to help him." 

"I'm proud of you, Chief. Listen, I could use a little help with what I'm thinking. I mean I might need extra help. 

"Really, what's wrong?" 

"I'm having a hard time saying it, so maybe I could just show you." Jim pointed downwards to the subject at hand. 

"I see, that is a hard subject. You're right, this calls for extra attention. It might take a long time to make it come out right." 

"I have confidence in you, Chief." 

* * *

Kaci 

* * *

Tidbit #7 

Obsenad: 

"Chief, how can you read that paper?" 

"This? It's just a first draft, and it's fairly well written. No problems." 

"There's not a single capital letter on the page." 

"Dave's handicapped. He has coordination problems." Blair shrugged. "He doesn't bother with the cap key for first drafts." 

" _I_ don't have coordination problems." 

"No, no you don't, do you, Jimlove...let me clear the papers off the table first....ummm...yeah, you can use your hands just fine." 

Debra 

* * *

Tidbit #8 

**"AAARRRGGGGGHHHHH!!"**

Jim looked up from his dinner, concerned at what could make his love yell like that. /Sounds like he's being disemboweled in there./ 

"Baby, what's wrong?" 

"Ah, Jim, man, I am soooooooo weak. I caved in, man. I did what they wanted, even though I knew I had every right not to. I did it to kind of keep the peace." 

" _What_ are you talking about, Darwin?" Jim asked as he worked on the spare rib he had been eating. The sauce was currently trying to slide down his fingers and onto the floor. /Gotta remember to ask for light sauce next time./ 

"Well, I'm on this discussion list, and I got involved in this really intense debate type thing. I got six _personal_ letters from people telling me that I was immature and basically kind of dumb for not _capatilizing_ my name! Can you believe that? Anyway, I got a few explaining some different angles as well, but I finally gave in. I'm going to capitalize my name. Man, I feel so defeated." 

Blair slumped back in his chair as he faced his larger lover, watching those delicious lips become even more tantalizing as the sauce coated them. Every now and again, a pink tongue would dart out to lick some stray droplets from them, and it was driving Blair insane. 

"Personally, I don't see what the big deal is. So you cap your name? It's not the end of the world." 

"Yeah, but I feel like banging my head against the wall..." 

Jim got a mischievous look in his eye. "Well honey, to be honest, I can think of something to do with a _different_ head...banging it is the general idea, but not against the wall." That said, Jim slowly lifted his right hand, index finger dripping with the red barbecue sauce and brought it to his lips. 

The tip ran gently around his mouth, then he sucked it into his wet cavern with one long drag. 

Blair turned off his computer and moved to help Jim clean up. 

* * *

shanny 

* * *

Tidbit #9 

* * *

"Darling Jim!" 

"Are you talking to me, Blair?" 

"Who else is in this bed besides me?" 

"I'm not beside you, I'm on top of you." 

"Believe me, I know." 

"Oh. Well, if I'm too heavy I can...." 

"Don't you dare move!" 

"Ah. My master speaks and I must perforce obey." 

"Right." 

"However, this is going to be a bit difficult." 

"Why is that?" 

"Well, if I can't move how can I make love to you?" 

"Oh right. Well let's experiment a bit and find out." 

"Good idea. You take the lead, baby." 

"No problem." 

* * *

Janet 

* * *

Tidbit #10 

* * *

"I'm not doing it, Jim. I just flat out refuse." 

"Hmm?" Jim opened one sleepy eye, wishing his smaller partner would just let him sleep. It wasn't every night he got to enjoy being loved by his Blair twice, but when it did happen, he liked to savor it...and then sleep. 

Blair sat up in bed, one foot flat on the mattress so his knee was bent up. He leaned against it and stretched his other leg out. He looked like he could go another round. That got Jim's attention. 

"I mean, who the hell are _they_ to tell me how to sign my own damn name? If they don't like it, they can kiss off! Those morons, and they know who they are believe me, have no right to bitch at me for something I do if it doesn't hurt them. I mean, who the fuck do they think they are? Now, the people who explained stuff to me were cool about it, stressing that they didn't think I was out of line or anything, but someone suggested I was _stupid_!! I didn't even recognize the name for crying out loud. Nope, from now on, no caps in my name. Damn...after all that, I'm wide awake." Blair flopped on his back with a low growl. 

Jim pounced. 

* * *

shanny 

* * *

Tidbit #11 

* * *

"Jim, you wouldn't believe how many people think I'm right!" Blair said as he bounced in his seat next to the detective. He looked so perky, so perfect and beautiful...hell, Jim wanted to shoot him right then and there. 

Three time!!! Three times Jim had been _nailed_ to the mattress last night, then again in the shower this morning. Not that he was complaining, but for some reason, he wanted _more_! /This can't be normal. Not for someone my age./ 

"Remind me again what you're talking about, Chief?" He said with a 'Fuck Me' smile. Just as Blair was going to say something, Simon bellowed. 

"Sandburg!!!!!!! Get in here _NOW_!" 

Blair looked at Jim and got up and slowly shuffled into Simon's office, shutting the door behind him. "Yes, Simon?" he squeaked. 

"Blair, I just wanted to tell you that I support you whole heartedly. You have the right to sign your name any damn way you please. That's all, and NOBODY is to know I'm on that list, got it?" With that, Simon returned to his work, leaving one very stunned Blair to return to Jim's side. 

Jim was still wearing that damn smile. "Hey Jim, why don't ya go see if Simon will let you leave early. I think I wanna go bang my head some more." 

Jim grinned as he quickly made his way to Simon's office. 

* * *

shanny 

* * *

Tidbit #12 

* * *

As sounds of raucous laughter erupted from the couch, Jim looked up from his paperwork. 

"What's so funny, chief?" 

"Heehee, 'Egg-sucking ferret!', oh man, Jim, this is hysterical!" 

" _What_ is so funny, chief?" 

"Sorry, Jim, you remember that show we like, the two guys who live together? Well the actor who plays the older one was in this dumb movie almost ten years ago. Oh, he has more hair in this! But he's playing this real sleazy guy, hitting on all this women at a funeral, man! One of them called him an egg-sucking ferret! And the look on his face!" Blair dissolved into laughter again, rolling around on the couch. 

"Hmm, is that him? The guy in the nice suit? He looks pretty good, don't you think, Chief?" 

"Yeah, that's him and you see that girl, the one with all the hair? She's the heroine, by the way, she's played by the actress who was on Wings. Well, Philip, the egg-sucking ferret, was supposed to be taking care of her dog, man. But he gave it to some other woman who had it put to sleep!" 

Jim settled back on the couch, pulling Blair in next to him. "So what's this part about? This Darth Vader character in this dark room?" 

"Well, I think that's a kind of star chamber, you see there's this super hero but he got killed at the beginning, it was his funeral and now his sidekick has taken over for him..." 

Holding up a hand to stop the flow of words, Jim grinned. "Never mind, Chief, I think this is one of those movies where I'm better off not knowing the plot. How about I make some popcorn during this commercial break and we can snuggle while we watch it?" 

"Sounds good to me!" Blair bounced off the couch and headed for the kitchen with Jim following at a slower pace so he could appreciate the view.... 

* * *

tigger 

* * *

Tidbit #13 

* * *

After the commercial, popcorn in hand, settled comfortably on the couch together.... 

"Hey, look! The dog's not dead after all, Chief.....perhaps they need to get a muzzle for it, though," Jim said, watching the Great Dane try to eat the woman who wanted to put him to sleep. 

"Yeah, and look, Philip could care less who the dog eats, he's trying to get a look at the book the heroine is holding!" 

* * *

As choking sounds emanated from Jim, Blair thumped him on the back till he could talk again. 

"You okay, man?" 

{cough} "Yeah, I'm okay, that comment just caught me with a mouthful of popcorn and it went down the wrong way." 

"What comment, Jim?" 

"What she said about Philip, three women on his honeymoon..." Jim said, shaking his head. 

Blair laughed, his hands resting lightly on Jim's thighs. "He is a pretty smooth character, isn't he? His wife, his secretary and her assistant. Just don't you ever try anything like that with me! Any trips we take, I want you all to myself, big guy!" 

Jim smiled, ruffling Blair's hair. "No worries there, Chief, you're all I need, no matter where we are." 

Blair grinned and placed a soft kiss on Jim's mouth before settling back to watch the movie again. 

* * *

"Ooh, ooh!" Blair bounced up and down on the couch, jostling Jim and endangering the beer in his hand. 

"Wow, there, little guy! Settle down and tell me what's got you all fired up?" 

"Philip, the egg-sucking ferret, he looks pretty cute chasing after that girl with his hair all a mess! Kind of reminds me of you, maybe you should lose the GI Joe haircut and see how you look with longer hair?" 

"I don't think so, Chief, you're the one with the long hair in this relationship and one's enough." Jim took a swig of beer to hid his smile. 

* * *

"Okay, Chief," Jim said, turning off the TV, "How about we go upstairs and do some super hero stuff of our own?" 

"Okay, you get a grappling hook, throw it over the railing and pull yourself up while I distract the guard...." 

Jim laughed and picked up Blair, "No, no! I'm a super hero, I can go up the stairs in a single leap and then ravish your body all night!" 

Giggling, Blair wrapped his arms around Jim's neck, raining kisses on his face and neck, while Jim nudged off the lights with his elbow and headed for the stairs..... 

{fade to black} 

* * *

tigger 

* * *

Tidbit #14

* * *

Jim sat, his heaving bosom (clad in a U Of Alaska sweatshirt) pulsing for his little love pillow... 

"Hey, babeeee....." 

Nothing. 

"Blair, babeeeee....." 

Nothing. 

He rose, his inner panther springing loose, ready to leave cat tracks all over his favorite ass.... Blair's that is. Grabbing the small, slightly effeminate little beloved body into his arms, he swung the lovely, slightly girlie face up to his... 

"My little pesto bean... my little darling wifey-pooo.... I have been calling you.... can't you feel my heart beating? Just for you?" 

Blair, his face awash with his deep and genuine love, gazed with his cerulean pools into the slightly blood shot eyes of his rather dominant lover-for-all-time.... 

"Sweetie pookins... I didn't hear you... I guess I was over-come by the magnitude of our perfect love...." 

A leering grin, primeval and animal-like swept the chisel features of the man-mountain, the Sentinel, as he moved to the stairs, his prize in his arms. 

"Then we must consummate this, our perfect love... we must go upstairs and make made passionate love..." 

**_CUT_!**

For a moment everything stopped and then Jim dropped Blair on his ass. 

"Come on, guys.... I want passion... I want drama... I want decent acting...." Resetting the camera for his class 'epic'... 

"Shit, Rafe, what are you expecting? Shakespeare?" Jim grinned at the mighty fine spectacle of his tiny lover, sprawled at his feet..... 

Blair stood up and sighed, rubbing his sore butt. "I'll be glad when you get done with that damned film making class you're taking, Rafe. This is the third time Jim's dropped me." 

"Want me to kiss it all better, Chief?" Lewd eyebrows met at the top of his head, wiggling with leering intent. 

"Later, babe," Blair whispered as he took his place again. "So, Rafe, what is my motivation again?" 

Jim slid his hand down Blair's pants and squeezed. 

"That will do it," he squeaked, his eyes rolling back into his head..... 

* * *

Helmboy, who should really know better by now..... 

* * *

Tidbit #15 

* * *

Blair came into the loft with THAT gleam in his eye. Jim grunted hello without even looking up from his computer screen. 

"Jim, babe," said Blair as he rubbed Jim's neck and leaned in to nibble an ear. 

"Umm," Jim grunted back. "You've got all night to quit that." 

"What's so interesting that you can't even notice me?" Blair said as he traded ears. 

"Just sorting through my old saved messages looking for an addy that seems to have been changed. Must have missed it when Gloria posted her new addy and I've somehow deleted Dianne's addy from my file." 

"Gloria? Dianne? What Gloria and Dianne do you know?" Blair questioned with a touch of jealousy sneaking into his voice. 

"You know Dianne. She's a listsib from your ROG list," Jim replied finally looking up to see Blair's facial expression. "And Gloria is the nice tape goddess from our TV show mailing list that sent all those copies of the cop buddy show you like so much." 

"You mean the show about the two closeted lovers YOU like so much," Blair countered as he leaned into rub over Jim's chest and tweaked a nipple through his shirt. 

"Yoww!! That hurt!! And I don't watch it for their sex life. It's the explosions and the neat effects." 

"Yeah. Right. Tell me another one. Like you read PlayGirl for the articles." 

"OOHH? Who is it that saved Legion's latest in her Fire series yesterday? Not to mention all the hits to Maygra's page for the Methos  & Duncan hot smut scenes?" 

"Well, that's just great writing. As an anthropologist I have to do research to keep up on the latest trends in society." 

"Research my ass!!" 

"Oohhh!! I intend to." 

* * *

tc angela k :-) 

* * *

End Sentinel Tidbits file #28.

 


End file.
